


An Interesting Way Out (Of The Closet)

by MidnightWrite



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Potterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	An Interesting Way Out (Of The Closet)

Harry glided out of the Great Hall, hiding his grin from prying eyes. He and Draco Malfoy had invented a system. He had an enchanted stone in his pocket beneath his robes and if Draco wanted Harry to meet him, the stone would heat up. If Draco was waiting for him somewhere, the stone would freeze over. 

It was simple, but it kept their relationship hidden. Harry walked quickly towards the room of requirement.

Harry passed by three times, thinking only of Draco (which wasn't hard). Their door appeared and Harry sighed in relief. He stepped inside and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Harry." Draco sighed. He rushed over and hugged the brunette close, inhaling the scent of Harry, of home. 

"Hello, sweetheart." Harry smiled, holding Draco close. Draco had already discarded his robes, settling for Harry's Gryffindor sweater and black pants. Harry was significantly bigger than Draco because of quidditch, making him buff and Draco lean. They fit together perfectly. 

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in nearly three days." Draco kissed Harry's neck.

"I know, love, I'm sorry. Mcgonnagle has been piling on the homework as well as Snape." Harry rubbed Draco's back.

Draco kissed Harry. Their hands roamed of each other, touching, feeling, loving. Harry shrugged off his robes, revealing a white dress shirt, his Gryffindor tie, and black pants. Draco grabbed Harry's tie, pulling him closer and smiling slightly. 

Harry patted Draco's thigh and Draco jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and arms around Harry's neck. Their lips moved quickly, making up for lost time. Harry walked them to the bed that had appeared a few minutes prior. Harry laid Draco down and pulled away. 

"I love you so much Draco. I hope one day I can shout it from the astronomy tower." Draco blushed and pulled Harry back to him, kissing once more. Draco works Harry's tie and shirt off, feeling all over his chest and shoulders. Harry moaned lowly, encouraging Draco. Harry's hands roamed under the sweater the blond had borrowed. Draco sighed in content.

Harry let his full weight press Draco into the mattress, slowing their snogging to soft, chaste kisses. He pressed light kisses all over Draco's face. Draco blushed hotly, but didn't move away from Harry. 

"I love you. So much, Harry. So much." Draco whispered. Harry rested his forehead on Draco's staring straight into those beautiful icy blues. 

"I love you. More than you'll ever know Draco. I'll marry you one day." Draco's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Harry picked himself up and stood in front of Draco, terrified he had said something wrong. "Draco....I......."

"Do you mean it?" Draco asked, sitting up and gazing at Harry with pleading eyes. 

"Every word." Harry cradled Draco's face with his hands. "I mean it. Once we leave Hogwarts and we get away from your parents, I'll marry you." Harry smiled broadly. "I uh.....I got us special.....uh......Igotuspromiserings." Harry mumbled.

Draco gasped, his hand covering Harry's and stood. He kissed Harry lightly, breaking it off after a few seconds.

"Really?" Harry pulled two rings out of his pocket, one red and one green. 

"They're enchanted. All you have to do is twist it around three times clockwise and it will turn invisible, three the other way and it is visible again." Harry handed Draco the red ring, and slipped the green onto the fourth finger on his left hand. "So all you have to do is look at it and be reminded of me and how much I love you." 

A tear trailed down Draco's cheek as he slipped the ring on. Draco hugged Harry close, crying into his shoulder of pure happiness, the hope of a better future than now. 

Harry kissed Draco's neck, trying to calm him from sobbing. The Slytherin pulled him impossibly close, digging his fingers into Harry's back.

"Shh Draco, we will get through this. I'll stick with you the whole time. I'll take you away from your father." Draco nodded against Harry's shoulder. 

Harry held Draco at an arms length, looking into his eyes intently.

"Now, let's fix ourselves so we can head to our dorms, it's nearly curfew." Harry suggested. Draco nodded reaching for Harry's shirt and tie.

The two lovers dressed each other, caressing and kissing all the while. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's now messed up hair, flattening it as best he could. Draco smiled as he did this.

"I love you." Draco said, kissing Harry's lips multiple times.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry said. They walked towards the door, mentally preparing themselves to face the world without each other for a while.

Harry pushed open the door allowing Draco out first before closing it gently. Harry looked back at Draco lovingly and was reaching for his hand.

"Oi Harry, Malfoy!" Both boys froze. "Been looking for ya for ages." Neville said. Harry relaxed slightly, turning to face his fellow Gryffindor. 

"I've been a bit preoccupied Neville." Harry said agitated.

"Oh we've known that fer ages. We've got a pool goin in the common room as to who you've been sneaking off with. Don't think anyone suspected Malfoy. I was betting on Dean Thomas." Neville blushed slightly. "Oh! And you've gotten promise rings too! Luna gets a pound from at least nine of us. She bet you had some sort of ring already." Neville smiled.

Harry was relieved and slightly annoyed that his house mates had been so accepting as to start betting on his love life.

"Nearly all of Hogwarts knows Harry, no bother in hiding it anymore. We've told people not to speak of it outside school just in case You-Know-Who is listening." Harry could've cried at their consideration. Draco was crying. Harry pulled him close and Draco cried against his shoulder.

"Tha- thanks Nev-ille." Draco stammered out.

"Oh it's no problem, I've seen Harry happier these past three years than anyone else at Hogwarts. It's something worth protecting you know." Neville said, smiling brightly. "And Draco, you're always welcome in the common room. Harry can tell you the password or bring you in himself." Harry nodded and Neville walked away. 

"Well, since the whole school knows, we don't have to hide anymore. Would you like to spend tonight with me? We can stay in the common room or sleep in my bunk." Harry suggested.

"I love to spend a night with you." Draco smiled. The boys held hands all the way to Harry's bed, not caring anymore who saw them. 

Inside the common room, the girls 'awwed' and the boys smiled at them.

Harry led Draco to his bed, lying down and letting Draco settle on top of him. He shut the curtains and cast a sticking spell so they wouldn't be observed.


End file.
